You Stupid Twitt
by Ciphet
Summary: Hermione Granger's 6th year. After the DOM fiasco and feeling useless because she almost died not to mention unneeded by her friends, she decides to take charge and prepare herself for war. Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue
1. Chapter 1

You Stupid Twit

**You Stupid Twit **

**Summary:** Don't trust the title. What Hermione should have

done in Book 6/7 instead of what we saw.

I won't be quoting the books just an overview of

what honestly should have happened.

I stood there staring at what has just happened after little miss perfect had apparently 'put' me in place. Standing up to the terror that was Hermione Granger. That scene was it, the final straw. I did what ant self-respecting female would do, albeit a smart one, but a person nonetheless. I went up to my room, drew the screens, cast a _**silencio**_ and bawled my eyes out. I always believed from mother dear, god I love my parents, that crying is a cleansing experience, after which one tends to think clearly. And I admit; I really needed to re-evaluate my actions, all past, present and future. This is war and I needed a clear head for what was no doubt about to happen. So excuse me, bawling of eyes commencing in three, two and one.

Ok! Done with last night's pity party, I woke up early and oddly refreshed and I put my resolutions orderly in classic Hermione style. What? I love learning; I have accepted that and am in no way ashamed of it. It's my style. I made a list

A war is upon us and we are no way prepared

Thus learn defensive, offensive, wand less magic

Painfully obvious Harry is in the thick of things but what about the rest of us

Find handful of people to watch his back

Get outside help on how to accomplish this

Professor Lupin and McGonagall

Set the record straight with the boys about this little feud

Be honest with my parents whilst making them aware that I will not leave the magical world

Honestly whoever said this was a 'Wizarding' community? And they call muggles inferior. Wait 'muggle' hmpf, brainwashed community is so behind they still have gender issues. Then again they have prejudices against blood, blood! How ludicrous! I have to go take a bath and get this thing in motion, time is of the essence. After my bath and all morning rituals I started to write Professor Lupin a letter.

_**To professor Lupin**_

_**Hello professor, it has been a while since we last spoke and I daresay I am ashamed at myself for not thinking about this sooner. How are you doing? I do so hope that you are feeling better though I can never honestly imagine how. I am concerned about how you are handling everything. Harry here is better but I daresay it is because he has found himself some company. However I digress I have an ulterior motive to writing you. I have here a list that I am hoping you could look over and give me some of you your infallible advice. Maybe next week on the Hogsmead trip we could discuss any, if, at all input that you might have**_

_**Since communication by owl has become a broadcasting network, I have asked Professor McGonagall to relay this to you. I reckon the order is busy so I do not wish to take your time but I would be so grateful for what help you could spare.**_

_**Do take care professor, I must prepare, N.E.W.T.s are next year you know.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Hermione Granger **_

Right! That is taken care of so I guess now it is time for breakfast and the sooner I sort this mess the better. So I head down to the common room and when I didn't see any sign of Harry or Ron I decide to go down to the Great Hall. I am glad I am sorting this all out because it is quite lovely day and I would hate to waste it with feelings of uncertainty and unwarranted guilt. I reach the Gryffindor table finding Ron stuffing himself and with extreme reluctance start breakfast. I will not engage Ron right now because coming between him and his food is the same as patting a werewolf, dangerous and stupid, so when I see Harry, with Ginny what a shocker there, entering I let them get comfortable before I head for them like a hawk. I notice that the whole table has gone deadly silent, probably wondering what form of entertainment am I bringing them today. I swear this place needs a TV room or something; then again it is 'muggle', way to inferior for their kind. So there I go about to say something when the great harpy starts screeching. "What is it you want to embarrass yourself with this time? Whatever it is it can wait, we have breakfast to tend to!" Ginny snapped and I swear you could hear a pin drop with anticipation.

I grabbed the little twit by her 'glorious' red flea infested mane and slam her into the table causing her to screech even more in pain and loose her front teeth. Don't I feel good right now, unfortunately I cannot do that without losing House Points and really, it would not be exemplary of me to do such satisfying violent actions. I guess fantasies will do for now. "I did not realize that my best friend Harry here needed an appointment to be scheduled by his self-appointed secretary. Looks like you are slacking off on your duties secretary Ginerva dear. You can't possibly hope to be promoted with that attitude. Now the real question is what do you hope to be promoted to? Perhaps if a certain 'best friend' slot were to open up? Thought so, now pull back your claws witch! You don't want to test me!" I coolly replied to her and then I face Harry, "We really need to talk, I cannot stress how important this is. Now let's go unless we truly have come to such a condition that you can never even utter a word to me without approval from the head of the HARRY POTTER FANCLUB over there!" I said hoping he'll ditch the tart and listen. "Okay let's go; I'll be back soon Gin" and we left a red-faced Ginerva Weasley at the table and headed off to the first empty classroom we could find. He cast a 'muffliato' and said "I'm listening". What a reception ha!

"Geez Harry, you could just call me a slimy Slytherin and be done with it with that greeting. What's with the cold reception? No one is here to play along to?" I ask him. "I'm really sorry for that Hermione. It's just that lately you and I have not been on the best of terms and I feel like I have to always be on guard whenever I am with you. I never seem to do right by you anymore." He told me this after an intense moment where he was staring into my eyes with an almost cold and tired look. "When do you not feel guarded Harry?" I asked him softly. "Well when I'm with-, no I, wait when I slee-. I guess I always feel on guard nowadays." He gave off this 'I can't handle this anymore' air around him. "Harry, let me just clear the air hear. I need you to listen and not interrupt, even if you feel like you completely disagree. Could you just do that for me Harry? Please." "I'll try Mione". Here goes "The reason I'm against your using the potions book is because there is no record of that author anywhere and therefore one is not entirely sure if the methods are not dangerous. I am just asking you to at least make sure that nothing harmful will result from that. Promise me that Harry and I will not bother you." To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He just stood there for a while so I continued, "I heard you mention something like this before; there is always a choice between what is right and what is easy. You have always managed to choose the right thing for yourself Harry; that is what I know of you. That is part of what made us friends. You chose to do the right thing for a know-it-all girl you didn't even know nor like and warn her of danger. Your decision to warn me made you a friend in my book, not the actual act of jumping on a troll. It was the fact that you cared enough to see the need to warn me. And that is the only expectation I had of you, because that is what you expect of me." I left the room and didn't look back. Hopefully this will salvage our friendship but I will be damned before I sit and wait for him to deem me worthy again like third year. There is too much at stake for that. Now on to find my Head of House, she got a letter to deliver, and soon.

After sharing a seat with Neville in Herbology and generally enjoying his company, I asked if he could go with me to Transfiguration which, being a gentle soul that he is, agreed. You know he really is not bad but I think he is worried of being against Harry, even with the confidence he got from our Ministry adventure. Anyhow, we arrived early and we had a little chat, I found out more about the Wizengamot and about the wand that finally chose him. He was so excited he reminded me of our first year, before the real horror of magic made me grow up and see things different. I honestly still love being a witch; I just truly do not like the British magical community. Oh well, good with bad right. He did express keen interest in the non-magical side of life as well, especially when I updated him on the technology side of it, not that he understood due to the level of Muggle Studies but there was genuine interest to know.

Anyway, class started and we pushed through, Neville was good though, he was not the last to get to transfigure a mini-chair into being animate, but he managed to make the legs move for a couple of minutes. A feat I truly am proud of, then again my tap-dancing chair was good. That was a very hard spell. After class he asked where I was headed and I told him it was potions and he was headed there too. I told him I had to speak with the professor first and he said he'd wait. "Professor, I was hoping to get this letter to professor Lupin and was wondering if there was a way to do it without owls?" "Well Miss Granger, I don't do this often so don't get used to it but I am heading to a gathering this evening and I am certain he shall be there. Would you like me to hand it to him?" Good awesome HoH, "Oh, I would appreciate it so professor. Neville bring Harry in here!" after they both entered and the letter in her hands, "Professor, I noticed something during this lesson, I was imagining the chair doing something before saying the incantation, is that a way one would perhaps perform most transfiguration spells?" "Why I do believe you have the gist of it Ms Granger, it is mainly about maintaining clear visualization. Practice that with ease and the possibilities are endless. I hope you boys appreciate this little tidbit of information and put it to good use. Now hurry up so you don't miss the next lecture." We said our thanks and hurried to the dungeons. Harry and Neville were making small talk about one thing or the other. Now I just have to sort out Ron during the prefect rounds and I am all set.


	2. Chapter 2 New Developments

A/N: from this point on, I suggest you stop looking for a play by play of what happened in the book

**A/N: **from this point on, I suggest you stop looking for a play by play of what happened in the book. I am going AU with this story and I do NOT expect reviews of the kind "this happened because of this in the book, or this scene is before that one." From this point on it is my way. The book will merely be referenced someway or another. It will have some events based on the book which you will notice but my reasoning behind them will change. Hocruxes exist but the characters will undoubtedly change persona-wise. Just go with it. Oh and the disclaimer is for the whole story now.

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS AND VERSE IS J.K.ROWLING AND I AM JUST RESPONSIBLE FOR MY TAKE ON HER GENIUS. I AM IN NO WAY PROFITTING FROM THIS STORY**

**Chapter 2: New Developments**

An end of a rather interesting day wouldn't you say, ah yes never a dull moment. Oh sorry, you don't know what happened do you? Okay then, I will fill you in.

After our discussion with professor McGonagall we hurried on to the potions class. It all went well surprisingly; Neville was seated next to me and amazingly he did not, I repeat, did not ask for my assistance. Not even once and his potions came out more than satisfactory. Harry on the other hand got the usual praise from Slughorn and so did I, though on a much lesser scale.

Malfoy was oddly quiet this time around; even his usual scathing comments lacked the edge you normally associate him with. They were just words, more like rehearsed comments that you could tell he really didn't even have the time for.

We separated from Harry, Neville and I, while he and Ron sat with Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and some other Gryffindors. Nev and I were mostly by ourselves. The one thing I must point out is that seeing Nev eat is much better than seeing Ron, speaking of which, he didn't even wave back at me. There I was, smiling and waving at him saying 'hello' and he goes about as if I don't exist. No matter, conversation with Neville was a bit awkward at first. I mean we exhausted the topic of classes and we just didn't know what else to talk about so we opted for silence, strangely comforting silence.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I was sitting in the common room doing my charms homework when Neville came down the stairs from the boys' dorms.

"Hey Hermione, mind if I join you?" he asked. Naturally after enjoying an almost all day in good company I didn't mind the least.

"Of course I don't mind Neville, you don't even have to ask." I said and gave him what I hoped was an 'it's perfectly okay' smile.

"Well I had to ask because normally the only people who would you would even allow near you while doing homework were Ron and Harry." he said looking quite nervous about it too.

"Honestly Neville, I thought they were the only people who liked me to sit by me. Normally people just came and asked me one question about where they were having trouble in their work, disturbing me in the process, and then leave." I replied

"After a while I got sick of it and decided to mainly help people in the library. Afterwards nobody but Ron and Harry would keep me company in the common room and I just figured they only put up with me for academic reasons. Can you tell honestly tell me I was wrong in my assessment?"

"Well I guess when you put it that way I do see your point. But do you also see why I had to ask you in the first place." He told me while cheekily.

"Yes Neville I do see your point." I said smiling. We got down to our work after that. The common room thinning out and I as surprised to see him still working on his work diligently as in the beginning. When I asked him what it was he was working on he told me it was a Transfiguration essay due in two days.

"Wow Neville! I didn't think you were the kind of person who worked ahead." I said quiet surprised. "You are just full of surprises today aren't you?"

Ron came up to us and asked me quite unexpectedly "Uhm, help me with this potions assignment would you, I just don't know what to do."

I can not believe the nerve of him! How could he just come up here?! So I just ignored him completely. There is no way I will be used by the likes of him.

"So what exactly have you done that you need help with?" I asked him dismissively.

"Well…I haven't started it you see. I just don't know what to write." He said lamely. He actually expects me do it doesn't he, typical Ron so said "NO."

"Hermione, why aren't you helping me? I asked you about the potions assignment." He kept at it. Obviously I needed to sort him out. I saw Neville eyeing me warily; my wrath obviously expected or was it my compliance? Who knows?

"I did not find any indication of my assistance being required in that sentence Ronald. Or rather you did not ask me, merely told me of your problem." I told him.

"Oh come on Herms! I asked you to help me but obviously you are too busy being a stuck up know-it-all to help the rest of us. Not all of us are as smart as you are and it doesn't mean we'll beg you for your help." He continued

"Some of us have lives you know, so just tell me the stupid answer already."

Poor Neville was backing away from me, probably expecting a storm of utter outrage. Harry, Ginny and the rest were also bracing themselves although I could see the smirk on that thing's face.

"My answer is still no Ronald Weasley, now if you would kindly excuse me I have some work to do." I finished simply and got back to my Ancient Runes work.

He was livid and looked like he wanted scream, ring my neck, ring his own neck with how red-faced he was or curse me and who knows what else. It was incredibly satisfying to see him that flustered; I was barely able to stop myself from smirking in way to make both Malfoy and Snape proud. That stupid twit of a sister just had to call him back with the promise of helping him.

Their whole group was dejected, especially the 6th years. I could tell they planned on using that information to copy for themselves. I am so sorry Lavender, Parvati and Harry dearies, the library is not death eater headquarters, and you just have to visit sometimes. Not just for Quiditch and glamour charms related materials.

Neville on the other hand was watching me with a look resembling that of awe, I wonder why. Ron's group stayed for a little while afterwards but they left when it was close to midnight. Neville and I stayed a little while longer but he was done with his work and decided to stare at the flames. After I finished with my work and tidied up I was headed for bed but then something clicked somewhat. Neville did not ask for my help for that potions essay so I blurted it out.

"How come you didn't ask for my help Neville" I realized immediately that that was not the most flattering of sentences so guess what I did, I began babbling "I mean not that you need help, it's just almost everyone asked about that assignment and I just noticed that you didn't, that you haven't really asked for much help recently and I was just curious-"

"No, I haven't, have I?" he cut me off, although that is something I was thankful for. "You see the thing is I am not great at the practical part if my classes. I am downright clumsy actually. And last year the DA showed me that I had to work at it, so I try to get the theory part out of the way so that I can practice."

"Even the previous years I tried to practice but I didn't want to miss curfew and usually forgot the password. I didn't want to embarrass myself further by practicing in the common or accidentally hurt or get hurt by someone. So I am not great by any means like you but I try and because of the DA I learned to do my best, and guess what, so far it is working." He smiled after saying that and I just could help but smile back giving him a hug.

"It is definitely working Nev and would you mind terribly if I join you. I think I focus mainly on the theory part of spells and your way of doing things is simply splendid. Please, please, please Neville?" I asked him in mock begging, even got down on one and everything. We had a good laugh at that.

"Why didn't you help Ron with potions Hermione? You normally always help him out. Why not this time?" he asked suddenly all serious. "You didn't even go with the screaming match you normally do when you disagree with him." Finishing off that line of questioning with a chuckle

I sighed at this because I knew I would have to answer to myself later, but Neville is currently the only friend I have at this point on and it is only fair. Maybe answering him will also give me the clarity I need.

"Well Nev, I just can't believe him. I mean he ignored me like a plague the whole day. Not even a simple 'hi how are you' and when he does decide to fit me in his schedule it's only because he wants me to help him write the essay. He didn't even ask me, more like he expected me to do it because he came to me."

"And trust me when I say that I very much wanted to just blow up at him, it certainly would have helped my stress levels. Then I realized that he would scream right back about something completely irrelevant and I just will not play to him like that anymore. So I surmised a way to get it through his head would be the indifference he so enjoys dishing out whenever he feels he has been wronged."

"Then he insult my being dedicated to my work, the fruit of that labor being the answers to that. Then he says I have no life! I may have been a pushover in the past but last night I really made peace with how I am. My habits, flaws and everything in between, I am smart and I am bookworm. I love learning about things and I do not want to change that nor shall I. his behavior was childish and cruel and I will be damned to let that affect me anymore."

I finished my tirade and we slipped into a comfortable silence staring at the flames, processing the days' events and getting used to being acquainted. I just am sad that my best friends are fed up with me; I won't lie about that but what can I do? Cry about it and be miserable like 3rd year? NO! Our friendship will survive this, they will grow up and realize things but my life will not be on hold because of that day. I will work hard and prepare myself for the upcoming war, and I will live and have fun. I was hoping that would be with my best friends but I have friends to do that with too. With that in mind I bid Neville goodnight and headed to sleep at one am. Blissful lovely precious sleep.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

This week has been mighty eye-opening that's for sure. After that conversation with Neville in the common room he ad I became close. We were friends now even more than we have been. I learned that there certainly is more to Neville than clumsiness. Both of us can't deal with a broom to save our lives but we decided to give it a try. That was not an easy feat I'll tell you that. First we both don't own brooms, secondly who will teach us and thirdly, are we really going to go through with this?

His arguments were along the lines of time. "I mean it Hermione, I don't; have time to waste. I'm barely making it in my studies as it is." He would say.

"Come on Neville, you are doing well there and I am not enthusiastic about it either but I am willing to learn. Besides it's only two hours a week and it can come in handy soon, you never know." I still can't believe that I am talking about brooms. What am I getting myself into, "Slughorn doesn't complain about your potions, actually you have improved there and DADA has the same sort of garb he dishes out to everybody and he hasn't singled you out in a week. Come on Nev, you know I won't let out academic progress slide right?"

That was how it was until he agreed for those lessons; weird thing is that he asked if Luna could join us on both studying and flying. I have no qualms about that but when I asked him when he meets her he went all red and flustered with me. I wonder why. So now we have to set up a date for this flying and sort out the helper and stuff, only who was going to teach us flying. It certainly won't be Ron or Ginny and where could we get the brooms.

I'm pretty sure Harry won't mind so I'll ask him about the brooms and teaching in the morning. Another thing that happened was very recent, earlier tonight recent. If I had any doubts about Ron and I having a relationship was after this night's mishaps. I mean how I ever thought that I wanted to be with a guy like Ron is beyond me. He's absolutely irresponsible, cruel, rude, horrible manners, and just plain lazy. So let me tell you what happened

"Ronald, hurry up. It's time for our prefect rounds. If you don't get up from there we'll be late and I would prefer we make it." I told him in the common room. He said something in Lavender's ear and the grudgingly got up.

"Well somebody call the press, we might be late for prefect rounds and the world will end." He said and his group tore up in laughter. Unbelievable! But I caught Neville's eye and remembered my passive face, leaving the room to do the rounds.

We first encountered 3rd year Slytherins, and from what I gather they were from the library considering they were going on about a certain Astronomy project. What does 'Almighty Ronald' do? He starts spouting something about slimy snakes up to no good and they should scram before they get detention. Which they replied "It's not after curfew and we were heading there already Weasel!" I had to step in and tell them to hurry up because curfew was in a few minutes and they would not want to be caught by Filch.

"What was that about? Why did you do that?! They were obviously up to no good!" he all but screamed at me, giving me a migraine.

"Honestly Ronald, they were from the library talking about their work. You need to grow and stop this House rivalry nonsense. We are at war for crying out loud." I left him fuming and muttering obscenities he didn't even know existed.

We then busted a Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff couple snogging in the Astronomy Tower; I gave them warning and looked for Ron to back me up but he wasn't there. When I caught up with he told me he didn't see a problem with it. Said he was hungry and I could finish the rounds on my own. I was fuming! The nerve of him!

When I was heading back to the common room with my flock around me, angry as hell, I heard a noise in one of the charms classrooms and lo and behold who I see snogging the daylights out of each other. Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley! ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH at that point.

"IS THIS WHY YOU COULDN'T FINISH THE ROUNDS? To spend time snogging?!" I screeched. After they made themselves presentable, or rather close to it, he just shrugged.

"Geez, I thought McGonagall caught us, but it's her" Lavender giggled and said "I know Won-Won; I thought we were caught for sure."

"JUST HER! JUST HER! You ditched me to finish your rounds so that you could SNOG! Then I don't even warrant the respect for you to be ashamed that I caught you! _**Opugnio**_!" I watched as my birds attacked them, they screamed and ran off to the common room, birds in tow. I cancelled the spell as they reached the Fat Lady.

I took calming breaths however useless they were at that moment but I have to calm down or Ron will not see the sun rise another day, then again he never sees sunrise so he won't miss a thing. It was with that that I entered the common room, only to find the mother of all cows heading for me along with her herd.

"Are you enjoying yourself? You find this funny?! You find hexing my brother and friend amusing?! Well, do you?!" Ginerva Molly Weasley screamed, baring an uncanny resemblance to her mother.

"What got your knickers in a knot now Ginny?" then I just laughed "Merlin I always wanted to say that."

"She laughs! Ha! She laughs! Well are you going to explain yourself?!" she bellowed

"Not to you I'm not. But I dare them to report me, we'll who ends up with more punishment. What'd you say Ronald? Care to report me to the correct authority figure?" I mocked him.

"Ha! So you attacked them, abusing your prefect right!" She announced.

"Miss Weasley " I said in a low dangerous voice "I do not nor have I ever abused my badge. The culprit for that is your brother and that earned him and his lovebird their own flock." I then turned to Ron and Lavender and said

"If you are going to send your own Quiditch team and make up staff after me Ronald, the least you can do is give them the truth. Tell them that you abandoned your duties and left me to finish after you just for a snog."

Ron then insulted me "It's not my fault that you don't have a boyfriend to snog with. Maybe Neville will feel sorry for you and give you one considering he's the only chance you have anyway."

I was definitely stricken by that statement and it showed because Ginny had a victorious look on her face and Lavender added a 'You can't have Ronald he's mine' comment. Neville came to my side and I turned to them and said

"You should all get your fact straight," I smiled and winked at Neville "Nev here has more skill in that department that you could ever manage Ronald, he simply has more class than you ever could."

I then sat down with Neville, ignoring the masses and focused on the transfiguration work. The rest were simply too dazed by that declaration to utter anything. Then the snickering began and they tried to get our attention again, to which we simply ignored. So now here I am on a Thursday night in my bed, screens closed, silencio cast and writing to you. What the next week will bring, I don't have a clue but I'm meet professor Lupin on Saturday with Neville so we'll see, maybe Luna will come with too. That is for another day, goodnight.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**A/N: this is not a Hermione/Neville story. I just wanted to show that she was not alone and somewhat see from her side what she did outside Harry. Yes Harry redeems himself but Hermione won't be so forgiving. They will make up though but that road has more boulders along it.**

**I also want to show the other two members of DOM Team. Again this is a Hermione Jane fic not JEAN so deal will it YOU STUPID TWITS (just kidding bout the twit part :-p) REVIEWS are forever welcome and "**_**what are flames?"**_

**Also sorry bout the update period, and am still working on and will update My Prerogative so hang in there. Later people and DON'T NOBODY SUE ME!**


	3. Chapter 3 Advice and Ships

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hello, it is me, Hermione, I'm back again. I'm in the dorm; on my bed; not crying mind you just reminiscing on the day gone by. I left you last night with that big declaration of Neville's snogging skills didn't I? Well I'm not proud of that particular move but it did save both our faces and shut those harpies up. I still can't believe Ron said that about me, I mean I know of that foot-in-mouth affliction of his but what he did was just plain nasty and cruel.

Is that really what he thinks about me? Wasn't he supposed to be my friend for what, five years? And Harry! He didn't even say a word in my defense! Neutral my arse! So in summary, I hate him! I hate the both of them!

I am glad for Neville though, he didn't freak out on me and everything. We talked about it actually, meaning I basically apologized profusely for making him a scapegoat.

"Relax Hermione, I understand completely" he said for what must have been a thousandth time.

"I know Nev but I'm really truly sorry for using you like that. It was just that I wanted so much to wipe that smug look off of their faces you know, save face for that insult he threw at me and I most definitely will not hold it against you if you don't want to be my friend again but-"

Yep, that was me, going on and on and on about it, but you know what he did? He did the sweetest thing ever, excluding the cutting me off of course.

"I meant it Hermione; relax. Breathe for a second before you give yourself a heart failure. I really don't mind that you said that. It was just plain wrong for him to say that about you, about me, about the both of us. Besides I was ready to say the same thing if you hadn't cut me off. You are my friend Hermione and friends stick up for one another." He said

"Thank you so much!" I said giving him a quick hug. "You most definitely are an awesome guy. And he was wrong about you Nev; you are a great catch worthy of any witch for a boyfriend or 'snogging' partner as the case may be." He blushed at that comment and tried to look away but I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily.

"So… who is the lucky witch that has become the object of thy affection?" I asked him "You know you can tell me right, a certain Ravenclaw maybe?"

We enjoyed a couple more minutes (one hour) chatting about that and generally getting to know each other on a more personal level. I told about my life before Hogwarts, which essentially was a life before 'them', Harry and Ron that is. About my cousins that live abroad and how similar our background was, excluding the magical aspect of it.

He was basically thought of as a squib, there was an uncle of his who was trying to get a 'magical' reaction out of him by creating these dangerous situations for him to be in. One such situation was him being pushed out of the third storey window into a pool, which very much added to his already long list of fears.

I was horrified after that. The length Wizarding folk go to for magic, even the so called 'light families'. Then again I shouldn't be surprised judging by their ignorance to non-magical people. My story is the exact opposite of his but with the similar 'family black sheep'

I had a cousin, rather I have a cousin who would just belittle me every chance she got. I mean she would not let up and I didn't, still don't, understand why. She was beautiful, had loads of friends and was practically adored by everyone. She used to make fun of my reading and convinced mostly all of our cousins and family friends that I was weird.

She made me feel like I didn't belong, like I wasn't part of the family at the gatherings. I couldn't tell my parents because they simply adored her and I wasn't particularly thrilled at being told that I was just whining. She truly was evil. After that and the homework session that followed we called it a night. So here I am, I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm meeting Professor Lupin; hopefully he will have some advice about this war crap. Night

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

It's SATURDAY! Not just any Saturday, oh no no no no! IT'S HOGSMEAD SATURDAY! I was super excited! The first step is set in motion and depends on today's meeting with Professor Lupin. Right first things first, shower.

I went to the common room to wait for Neville but he took too long so I went straight up to the boy's dorms. Guess what I saw, no one was awake! Boys!

"NEVILLE! NEVILLE! WAKE UP!" I know; bad right? Nope, he still slept like a log, like I didn't even do anything. Then again knowing Ron's lumberjack's snores I'm pretty sure he's pretty immune to loud early morning noises by now.

So I sprinkled him with water, just a tiny bit and he woke up. I am glad it wasn't a lot because Merlin knows how he would have reacted to that.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked and then covered himself up as if he was letting anything show at all.

"Hurry up Neville, its Hogsmead day today so hurry up. I'll be waiting for you in the common room." I said already out of the door heading there

So there I was sitting and reading for what must have been a while. He came down red in the face, I wonder why though, and we went to the great hall.

"Hermione, uhm, you don't mind if Luna joins us right." He stammered

"Of course not Nev, I have to meet Professor Lupin there anyways, so we'll hang out for a while then you two lovebirds will some 'alone' time. I just can't wait to see Prof. Lupin" I gushed

We left to fetch the eccentric Luna Lovegood from the Ravenclaw portrait; along the journey I could tell that Neville was quite fidgety, probably their first date so I must make myself scarce and fast.

"Hey Neville, I forgot something in the common room, go ahead and we'll ride the carriage together okay." I didn't even give the poor guy a chance to reply before I bolted out of there. I'll just take a leisure pace for the carriage.

I waited for them for a couple of minutes before they came, all smiling and stuff. It was obvious they were smitten, Neville sporting shaky hands and a blush while Luna was as serene as ever, although I did see some not so discreet glances from her toward Neville.

"Hermione, you are here, hope you didn't wait long" that was Luna as they reached the carriage. "We didn't mean to take long but Neville here caught wind of some horklumps, he is all nervous and sweating because of it."

Neville blushed deep red after that and helped Luna onto the carriage. It took off and we headed to Hogsmead, Luna and Neville were looking so cute; Nev kept stealing glances at the dreamy Luna while she kept staring into space, no doubt looking for her kind of creatures. We pulled off and got off the carriages.

"I seem to craving some chocolate so I am going to Honeydukes." Luna immediately cut through our silence. "Oh and Hermione, I will teach you both how to ride a broom on Tuesday, there are less Jobberknolls in the air that day. This is good for you because they attack anything that flies slowly."

"I didn't know you could ride a broom, thanks for agreeing to teach us, that's a nice thing to do." I said as we entered Honeydukes,

"Ooh, I have to get some chocolate for professor Lupin, he really loves the stuff. I'll meet you guys when we are heading back to the castle; that okay?"

"Yeah sure Hermione, see you then, say hi to him will you." Neville replied while leading Luna somewhere for their date. 'Ah! Isn't that cute!' I thought as I made my way to Hogshead where I was to meet the professor.

I couldn't stop the bubbling excitement as I entered Hogshead to find him there.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

"Professor Lupin! You're already here, so good to see you. I hope I haven't kept waiting for long and that this doesn't inconvenience you from the other work or anything but I really do need your advice on this."

I started my rambling greeting. The man has not properly acknowledged me and yet here I go. When in doubt, start to ramble. That should be my motto from now on yeah? Anyway…..

"Hermione, slow down and take a seat. How are you doing? No you are not an inconvenience, now how about we order." He said chuckling.

"Oh right, sorry," I said sheepishly while sitting down. "I get carried away sometimes. Now could you tell me how I found out that you are also a Lycan?" I said gripping my wand pointed to his face.

"Old Moody would definitely be proud, although you reflexes leave something to be desired but not bad overall." He said chuckling to himself, I still held my wand though so with a sigh he said "The assignment professor Snape gave you on Werewolves lead you to filling in the pieces, then you came and gave me your word you would not divulge my secrete without expressed consent,"

"Now do I get your certificate of authenticity?" he smiled.

"Of course professor but I had to be sure; polyjuice, glamour charms and who knows what else." I replied.

"I don't know how many times I have told you not to call me professor; I haven't been at Hogwarts for two years." He said as we got our meal.

"Yes, you may not be at Hogwarts but you have also been a teacher everyday after. Merlin knows I have been learning from you. Which is also why I asked you to come here." I finished.

"Yes, I was curious when I got that letter from Prof. McGonagall; I'm all ears Hermione." He said with a serious expression on his face. There's definitely no chance of backing out now, so I handed him the list that started all this and

"You see the thing is professor; I feel that the current curriculum at Hogwarts is not the best one I could use with the current war heading our way. Not that I don't have faith in the Headmaster and the Order but judging by last year's DOM escapade I realized that I am not prepared to face the Death Eaters that will undoubtedly be looking for my head. Even right now you mentioned my weak reflexes yourself and I thought I could ask you for help on how to better prepare myself.

The DA was a tremendous help but I was the only one of the six who was near death. With all my book knowledge I need to be able to be practical with that and I really am hoping you could point me to the right way. I could ask Harry but he and I are not exactly close at the moment, besides, I think he's trying too hard to be the 'normal' teen even though he knows it's not possible so I just decided to let him be and not burden him with this too." I told him.

"I know that you have very valid reasons to want to do this but don't rush into it. You should also take time to enjoy being a teenager, go out with your friends, hang out with your fancy; I thought you and Ron had something, how is that going? The war is coming yes, but let us adults handle it. It will not do you good to let go of your childhood" he said

"With all due respect Professor I-" I started

"Least you could call me Moony" he said with a smile.

"Moony, I do not intend to go outside and look for war but I am going home this Christmas, and as assuring as it is to know you will be guarding, what am I to do in the mean time to stall for time? Recite to them Hogwarts: A History? I need to be able to fend them off while you are on your way and manage to survive and tell the tale.

I am a target, I know that. Whether I was friends with Harry or the Order, I would still be a target. I am a muggleborn. One that beats the pureblood of Hogwarts and according to their prejudice I am the opposite of all that. That would make me a target too so I need your help in preparing for this war." I pleaded with him

"Okay, just as long as you promise not to go looking for trouble." He said

"Moony, when have I ever looked for trouble?" I said giving him the most innocent smile I could muster.

So he gave me a list of the books to look for in the library that would make wandless magic easier to grasp, he told me that I should not focus on doing every spell without wand but select a few that could help get me out of trouble, such as **expeliarmus; finite; enervate; silencio; incarcerous; stupefy and the body bind**.

He said these spells are of great use and I do see that. The **mobicorpus and the leviosa** charm just to add. These two don't tax you too much energy so they are safe to start learning wandless magic with.

He also gave me a list of ten defensive and ten defensive spells to master. He said to practice them until I can do them in a duel with little to no focus put into them.

"So Hermione, you still did not tell me about your fancy. Last I heard it was Ron." He said

I blushed at that "I honestly thought I liked him but in truth, I don't anymore. He's a lazy, foul-mouthed, quiditch-obsessed prat! And don't give me that 'bicker like an old married couple' nonsense because it's not true. He hurts me and I'm through putting up with it, I'm not sure we'll be friends after this but I'm through with them" I said heatedly.

"What exactly happened Hermione? What have they done to make you feel like this? I thought you were the best of friends, the kind of friendship I had with-" he choked on the last part, probably remembering that he is the last Marauder left.

"I have seen that I am underappreciated with them. They expect my help but ridicule me when I study and know things. They don't know anything about me. How I grew up or even what bothers me. Harry at least is attentive and tries to be supportive but he never ever has picked me over anyone in an argument. The closer I can get to him doing that is he trying to change subject and calm everyone.

I would never ask him to choose between us of course, especially not now but it seems he already has chosen. He has a girlfriend now in Ginny Weasley and enjoys spending time with his 'best mate' so what else does an average boy needs?

He probably avoids me because I don't obsess over Malfoy like he does and that I do ask him to study and worry over things other than quiditch. Point is I'm not a third year student anymore so I also have to look after myself."

I love them, I really do but I will not play mother to them any longer. We are just going different paths for now, until they realize the truth. But I refuse to put my life on hold waiting for them. I will prepare for this war and fight in it when the time comes with or without their help!" I finished my rant.

"Well in that case just keep practicing diligently and owl me with questions or anything else that you may need help with, academic or otherwise." He said this with a voice full of concern.

"Well there is one more thing I need your help with." I started hesitantly. With his encouraging nod I continued "Uhm, you see I have to tell my parents about my participation in the upcoming war over Christmas and explain to them the need to their going into hiding."

"I also need to tell them about the past five years and I was hoping you could be there too? Please?" I pleaded, again.

"Okay fine. I'll be there. But I must warn you that they will be furious and most likely forbid you from returning to Hogwarts, not that I disagree but just be prepared." He told me and I cringed, picturing their rants and disapproving faces.

"Thank you Moony. I'll send the owls to Grimauld because I doubt professor McGonagall will like being a courier." I gave him a hug and said "I have to head back now and I hope you enjoy the chocolates. I know how much of a sinful pleasure they are to you."

I smiled and headed for the three broomsticks, I'm pretty sure Neville and Luna will be done by now. I can't wait to start all this.

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

I entered the Three Broomsticks and saw Ron, Harry and the red-headed Medusa sitting at tables with their fans (cough Lavender, cough). I didn't give them a second glance. From their faces I could tell neither wanted me to join them. Neville had a very dreamy smile on his face and Luna had an extra dreamy one. Also noticed by yours truly is that their adjacent hands were under the table.

"Hey guys, I'm done with the professor and he gave me some solid advice." I started "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes we did, we had a great time." Neville told me cheeks spotting red.

"Yes, Neville is a great snogging partner too. I'm looking forward to using the Room of Requirement more." Luna said, completely unfazed by Neville choking on his butterbeer.

"Yeah, didn't need to know that." I laughed, "You ordered me pumpkin juice? Thanks so much"

They are great; Ron would never be this thoughtful. I drank the juice and told them about what Moony told me.

"You know, I need to find out about the book on the _smarmy psaltérion, _they were last spotted in Spain you know. Want to come with?" Luna asked me

Even though I knew no such thing existed I decided to go ahead, the things she said tend to lead one to what they want. I mean she led Harry back from brooding last year.

"Of course Luna, I would be delighted, we can go Monday after dinner if you are available." I told her

.

"Yes it's no problem, and then we'll also meet on Wednesday so we can start preparing. I'm sure you have to put it in your planner so I'll wait after dinner too Wednesday, Neville will come along too, won't you Neville?" She said

"Yeah, ah, yeah definitely." He said as the carriage drove to the castle.

The excitement is simply going through me as we speak. Crookshanks has long past fallen asleep and so am I, going to sleep that is.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Sorry it took so long and I hope I didn't butcher Luna too much. Reviews please and play nice. I hope you enjoyed it and that I improved on grammar too.


End file.
